


Beacon Hills Pastry Emporium

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the bakery's grand opening and Isaac seems a bit too interested in his first customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grand Opening

Isaac stands behind the counter, staring at the backwards letters on the window advertising freshly baked bread and pastries, and waits for someone to come in. The banner over the door proudly states _“Grand Opening”_ and Isaac feels hopeful for the future; he’s on the right path, this is what he’s supposed to do in life. He’s all smiles and pulls and straightens out his apron to make sure it looks perfect, yet his happiness slowly dwindles after an hour and a half of no one coming in or even walking by. He looks down at the cake slices and pastries in the display and it almost seems to him as if they’ve somehow wilted. Isaac walks around and cleans the already spotless tables and rearranges the flowers by the cash register. Perhaps it was just a slow day and he would get more business during the lunch hour. His dream had always been to open a bakery and have it be successful. The first one was achieved and the second was yet to be seen.

Soon enough, as promised, Erica and Boyd come through the front door and the sound of the bell alerts Isaac, who’s in the back room, that someone has come in.

“Mornin’, sunshine!” Erica yells and it echoes throughout the bakery, but at this point, he doesn’t mind. It’s the sweetest sound in the world for Isaac.

He runs out and pulls both of them in for a hug, “I’m so glad you’re here!”

“She was talking to a client, hence why we’re here so late,” Boyd says and they take a seat by the window. Erica was an interior designer and Boyd was a contractor, both of which took up most of their time.

“You know how that woman is!” She turns to Isaac, “Long story short, she’s a bitch!” Erica says and laughs. “That’s pretty much the only reason why I don’t mind taking her money.”

Isaac is standing in front of them and you could practically power an entire city by how ecstatic he is. “What do you want? I could get you some coffee and a bagel. It’s all fresh, I promise!”

“We believe you, we believe you,” Erica says and gives his hand a quick squeeze.

He walks away and gets their food ready, “I would have had a little bit of help, but Derek isn’t here yet.” Isaac is carrying a tray with freshly brewed coffee and sesame seed bagels with plain and strawberry cream cheese spread.

“How is that wonderful stepbrother of yours, by the way?” Erica asks sarcastically and takes a sip of her coffee.

“You’re still not over him dumping you?” Isaac teases.

“Hell no. I don’t ever forget anything once you’ve fucked with me,” she tells him.

Isaac bursts out laughing, “Get over it! It was like, one hundred years ago!”

“Who breaks up with a person ten minutes before a date?!” Erica yells with a mouthful of bagel.

Boyd puts his arm around her and gives her a quick kiss on the temple and smiles, “Both of you were young. Give him a break.” Erica melts and leans into him, pressing a kiss on his lips.

Isaac groans and looks away, “Both of you are making me sick with all this love so early in the day.” 

They start laughing and Isaac tells her that Derek confided in him that the only reason he dumped her was because he knew she had stolen his favorite leather jacket. Erica feigns being offended, as she would never in a million years admit that she had indeed stolen the jacket, and goes on a rant about the next time she saw him, she’d tell him off for slandering her character.

The bell above the door rings again and Isaac freezes. Someone else had finally come in.

“We’re totally good luck for you,” Erica says and smirks.

Isaac stands up and walks behind the register. To put it simply, the man who just came into his bakery is absolutely gorgeous. Short, jet black hair, brown skin, and the prettiest brown eyes that could bring a man to his knees and thank whatever God or Gods are out there for creating such a perfect human.

“What can I get you?” Isaac asks and wrings his hands together.

“I’ll take a large coffee with two sugars.” He smiles at him and Isaac feels his knees go weak.

Making a cup of coffee is child’s play, yet he’s having a hard time even holding onto the cup. Once the lid is on, he feels like he’s actually achieved something.

“How much will that be?” He asks and takes out his wallet from his back pocket.

“Three seventy-five,” Isaac tells him and grabs the cash out of his hand, fingers lightly touching his. For a second, Isaac forgets that he needs to make change for the $5 bill he currently has in his hand. He does so and manages not to send the coins flying all over the place. “Before you go,” Isaac continues. He takes the top off the cake stand on top of the display and puts a brownie in a paper bag. “Customers get a free brownie, since, you know, it’s the grand opening and everything,” he rambles.

“Oh, thanks!” The man takes the bag from Isaac and looks around, “It’s nice here. I hope you do well today.”

As he’s walking out, Isaac calls out to him, “Tell your friends about us!” And the man smiles and tells him, “Sure thing!”

Isaac stands there for a moment and you couldn’t kick the smile off his face. Someone, who happens to be extremely handsome, took an interest in his bakery, and even bought something.

“I’m a paying customer. Where the hell is my brownie?” Erica asks him, obviously amused at how smitten Isaac is with this stranger.

“Shut up.”


	2. The Following Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, things go a little bit better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I've loved doing this little series so much. I'm not sure how long it'll go on, but I hope everyone likes it. Feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading!

Is he disappointed that the same man from the previous day didn’t come in the next day? Of course he was. Well, it was only 7 in the morning, yet the disappointment was still there. Not that he expected him to be banging on the front door first thing in the morning, begging Isaac to let him in or anything.

On the upside, Boyd and Erica brought their friends and co-workers into the bakery and he managed to make a substantial amount of money. Even better, Derek was there early in the morning, so the work was evenly divided between them.

Derek was amazing at his job, even if his people skills left much to be desired. Isaac couldn’t help but notice a few women trying to sneak peeks at his brother, who was busy at work in the kitchen. He wished he wouldn’t have overheard them make comments about him, especially one of them who said she wanted him to “knead their dough any day.” As clever as that was, no one wants to hear that about their sibling.

“Has your boyfriend come in yet?” Erica teases him as she hands him her credit card.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Isaac says and scowls.

“But you’d like him to be,” she says and grins.

He hands her back her card. ”Have you seen him? Of course I would. Now, take your stuff and get the hell out of the way,” he says and shoos her away. Isaac is taking people’s orders as fast as he can, and is excited to see so many people interested in his little bakery.

At around one in the afternoon, everything begins to slow down and Isaac and Derek can finally take a break. Derek leaves to check up on his car that he had to leave at a mechanic the previous day (it’s why he arrived to the bakery so late.)

Isaac takes a seat with his back towards the door, and he can feel the soles of his feet throbbing and wishes he had someone there to give him a massage. Right as he was thinking that, he hears the bell above the door ring. Part of him wants to whine and groan loudly because he barely had time to rest. He turns to look at who dares disturb his much needed break, and there he is, walking in and he greets Isaac with a warm smile and waves at him. Suddenly, he can’t even feel his feet anymore.

“Hey,” Isaac beams. “You came back. What can I get for you?” _‘Wow, smooth and totally not desperate,’_ Isaac thinks.

“A large coffee and a brownie. They were delicious, by the way, I loved them,” he says and Isaac can’t help but grin. _‘He thought something I made was good!’_

“Oh, I’m glad you liked them,” he manages to reply. There was a lull once he began fixing the order where he wasn’t exactly sure how to keep the conversation going, and he desperately wanted to keep talking to him. “So,” he begins, “what do you do for a living?” _‘STUPID!’_ Isaac mentally chastises himself.

He looks up from his phone, “I teach second graders. They’re a handful, but I love them.”

_“He’s a teacher,”_ Isaac thinks and practically swoons. _“Is he even real? How is he real?”_

After he’s paid Isaac, he starts. “Listen,” he says and digs through his messenger bag and tears a corner off a bright purple sheet of paper and begins scribbling with one of the pens he keeps in the pocket of his jacket. Erica would later say it’s nerdy, but what does she know?

_‘Oh my God,’_ Isaac thinks, _‘he’s giving me his number! Fuck, he’s actually giving me his number!’_

“I’m really taking a chance here and I don’t know if this is too forward, and I never do this, which actually makes it sounds like I actually do, but I promise I don’t!” He rambles, shakes his head and smiles. “Here,” he slides the small piece of paper across the counter, “call me sometime, okay?”

Isaac nods and his heart is practically doing the electric slide in his chest. He can’t form any words and instead nods and grins. “I’m Isaac, by the way!” He blurts out. “See ya!” He yells and his voice breaks ever so slightly, and Isaac is glad he’s leaving so he won’t have to see how bright red Isaac’s face is. The paper has his name and his number, and Isaac practically giggles. “Scott,” Isaac says to himself while he smooths out the bit of paper between his fingers.

***

As Scott walks down the street, his phone rings, and of course, it’s Stiles. “Did you do it?”

“Do what?” Scott laughs.

“Don’t fuck around! You know what I mean!” He yells.

“Yes, I did. Once again, your nagging pays off,” Scott says.

“Look, Scotty, all I know is that if you get laid, you owe me big time.”


	3. Inbetween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica thinks she's chock full of good ideas, but Boyd isn't so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update!

Erica takes her glasses off and shuts her book loudly. “Just think about it. I have to do _something_!”

Boyd sighs and rolls over to face her. “Stay out of it,” he says groggily, as she woke him up right when he was about to drift off to sleep. “I love you, baby, but you’re not a good matchmaker. Remember Monica and Keith? They broke up 2 months into the relationship and now they can't stand each other,” Boyd reminds her.

“Look, I’m only responsible for bringing people together. It’s up to them whether they wanna make it work or not.”

He rubs his eyes and brings the covers up closer to his chin, “If you go through with it and it goes sour, do you really want to have that on your head?”

“But it won't, I swe-”

He cuts her off, bringing his arm out from underneath the covers and clamping her lips shut with two fingers. “You. Are not. A good. Matchmaker.”

They laugh and Erica slaps his hand away. “It's just that Isaac's been alone for so long. I just want him to have what we have.”

Boyd sighs again, “That's very sweet of you.” He pulls her down to give her a quick kiss. “You're still not a good matchmaker.”

She gives his shoulder a playful smack and cuddles up to him. Boyd thinks he's put an end to the idea that she's amazing at bringing people together, but his resistance only serves to fuel her desire to get her best friend a boyfriend.


	4. Call me, call me any, anytime. Call me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How hard is it to make one phone call?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update so quickly? That's totally out of character for me! Anyway, I hope you all like it, and feel free to leave a comment! I love hearing from you guys!

“If someone gave you their number, that means they're really, _really_ interested, right?”

Derek scoffs, “That's kind of a weird question. And by weird, I mean dumb.”

“Would it kill you to not be such an ass?” Isaac scowls.

“Possibly,” he replies and takes the last bite of his dinner, and gets up to put his plate in the sink.

Isaac rolls his eyes, and keeps asking questions, despite his better judgment.“How long do you usually wait to call someone when they give you their number?”

He leans back against the counter and thinks for a moment. “Usually a day or two. Why? Who gave you their number?” Derek asks with a smile on his face that somehow always seems to look either sinister or mocking.

“Nobody, no one,” he quickly replies.

Derek laughs, “Wait, it's not that guy from the bakery, is it? The little one?”

His eyes widen in surprise. “How can you know that?”

“It's kinda hard to miss with the looks you two were giving each other.” Before Isaac can say anything to defend both himself and Scott, Derek interrupts.“Yeah, I've noticed,” he says with a slight laugh and takes a sip of his drink. He wasn't sure if Derek was nosy or if it was just an older brother sixth sense, but either way, it was irritating.

Isaac sighs, “So what should I do?”

Derek now almost looks angry, as he usually did when Isaac asked things that were obvious. “Call him, you idiot!” He sighs in defeat and starts to walk away towards his bedroom. “Look, if he finds someone else because you were too stupid to call him, don't even think about whining anywhere near me because I don't wanna hear it.”

In his abrasive, offensive way, Derek was right. Scott was nice and totally gorgeous, so it was only a matter of time until someone else took interest. He goes out to the balcony for privacy, as he just knows Derek will be listening at the door. Not that that was necessary, because the walls of their apartment were paper thin.

He doesn't even bother to turn the lights on at this point. The phone in his pocket never seemed as heavy as it did now. Isaac calms his nerves with a cigarette, and he decides that one is really, truly the last one he'll have. It wasn't at all an every day thing, he just needed to have one every now and then. The smoke is familiar and comforting in his lungs, and he sits back in the chair and takes a few deeps breaths. He puts out the cigarette just after taking a few puffs. It was now or never.

He’s making a fist so hard, he’s digging his fingernails into his palm. The phone is ringing and Isaac thinks he should just hang up. He almost does, but as he’s about to, he hears Scott’s voice.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Scott?” ‘ _Of course it’s Scott! Who else would it be, you idiot?!’_ Isaac mentally admonishes himself.

“Who is this?” Scott asks and he could swear there’s an annoyed tone to his voice. Maybe he caught him at a bad time. Or maybe he's just imagining things.

“It’s Isaac from Beacon Hills Pastry Emporium,” he replies and just then becomes self-conscious of the overly long name he gave his bakery. He nervously picks at a hole in his basketball shorts, and waits for Scott to tell him this isn’t a good time, that he's not in the mood to talk, or perhaps even an “It was a joke, I didn’t think you’d actually call me.” But Scott doesn't seem like that kind of guy.

“Oh, hey! How are you?” Scott says and Isaac's fears melt away as he hears the elation in his voice. _'Isaac 1, Nerves 0,'_ he thinks.

“Good. Tired, so tired,” he replies and finds it's getting easier to form actual words.

Scott laughs softly and says, “Yeah, me, too.”

“Those kids wearing you out?” He asks.

“Oh, they're like little machines. It's like they feed off each other's energy,” Scott replies. After that, there's a lull, an awkward silence. Isaac tries to say something a few times, but can find nothing good to say, so he chooses to chew on his lip instead.

Scott chuckles, “You still there?”

“Yeah, you just make me nervous,” Isaac says without missing a beat, without his filter kicking in. _'You should just dig a hole and throw yourself in it.'_

Scott laughs, but not in an insulting manner, “You're so cute.”

Isaac feels like he just scored the lottery. He grins from ear to ear and feels his face get hot. There's a commotion and Scott quickly says, “Hang on.”

Both Scott and the other person argue for a moment, then he speaks to Isaac. “Listen, I have to go. A friend is taking me to dinner, and I'm sure you can hear him whining because he's hungry,” he laughs, and Isaac faintly hears a _“Shut up!”_ in the background. Scott sighs into the receiver, “Um, I've already taken a chance and it worked, so I may as well take another. Do you want to go out somewhere this weekend? If you're busy or don't want to, that's totally okay.”

Everything is moving so fast, Isaac can hardly believe his luck. He's just glad he was in the dark, so no one could see him acting like a teenager who just got asked out to prom.

“No, I'm free as a bird!” He replies just a tad too eagerly.

“Okay, I'll text you later. And by the way, as cute as it is, there's no need to get nervous. I don't bite. Bye.”

“See ya,” Isaac says and right now, nothing could bring him down. That is, until he realizes he's busy that weekend at the bakery.

As he walks back inside, Derek shouts from his bedroom as he hears the balcony door slide close, “Did you do it?”

“Yeah, there's just one problem.”

Derek snorts, “You fucked it up, didn't you?”

“He asked me out, and I need you to cover for me on Saturday.”

“Fuck, no!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr at posey11.tumblr.com


	5. Only Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is their date doomed before it's even begun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I'm ashamed of it. Better late than never, I suppose.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and thank you for reading!

 

“You've gotta do it. This could be your only chance at love!” Erica half-yells at him, causing Isaac to pull the phone away from his ear for a moment.

He raises an eyebrow and replies, “My _only_ chance?”

She huffs, “With the way your love life is going at the moment? Yeah, the only chance. When's the last time you even went out on a date?”

Isaac stops dead in his tracks before fishing his keys out of his pocket. He doesn't know what to tell her because he truly can't remember the last time he did anything that didn't involve the bakery or his family.

“See? You don't even have an answer for me.”

He shakes his head as he proceeds to unlock the back door of the bakery, “You should be more concerned with not hitting a pedestrian, you asshole.”

“Oh, please,” she says while balancing the phone on her shoulder and making a right turn, “I can multitask just fine. You're just trying to get off the subject of your shit love life.”

Isaac scowls. “Is that why you called me? To scold me? Listen, my mom does a great job at that, she doesn't need you stealing her thunder.”

“Talia doesn't kick you in the ass like I do,” Erica laughs. “Go out with him, for the love of God,” she groans. “Look, I will cover for you. I can handle a cash register, okay? I'll even bring Boyd along if I have to.” Isaac smiles even though she cannot see him. “Did you not hear me? I just said I'd willingly be around your brother for you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you. Don't worry about it, I'll get Derek to pick up the slack while I'm gone. I'll end up owing him, but it's worth it,” he laughs.

“Okay, I gotta go meet with a client before her flight leaves. Call me later,” she says and hangs up. Erica climbs out of her car, pulling out her sketch book and sample books from the back seat.

She takes the opportunity in the elevator ride to the penthouse, and she takes her phone out of her purse.

_Unknown Number, 6:32 A.M.:  
Help your brother out, dipshit. It won't hurt you to look after a goddamn bakery for a few hours._

Derek hears the sound that notifies him that he's got a new text message. He stops brushing his teeth to fetch his phone, thinking it's from Isaac who's always pissed that Derek constantly sleeps in. He unlocks his phone and rolls his eyes because he knows exactly who it is just from reading those two sentences.

_Derek, 6:34 A.M.:  
how'd you even get this number, erica? we haven't talked in years_

Erica smirks as she gets out of the elevator and walks down the long corridor.

_Unknown Number, 6:37 P.M.:  
Isaac gave it to me. Do I have to make your life hell? Because I can do that SO easily, Derek._

He knows that's an empty threat and it doesn't scare him whatsoever. What she doesn't know is that he was already planning on doing Isaac the favor. However, the last thing he wants is to give her the satisfaction of thinking she coerced him into doing what she wants. Derek grins as he heads out of the apartment.

_Derek, 6:44 A.M.:  
fuck off i dont want to_

Erica's client lets her in, and she's made herself at home on the most gorgeous white couch she's ever seen, while her client finishes packing. Erica takes a quick picture of of the couch to find out where she can purchase one. As soon as she does, Derek's text comes in. She audibly gasps when she sees his reply.

_Unknown Number, 6:44 A.M.:  
You know what? For the record, I DID keep your jacket and now I'm glad I did!_

“I fucking knew it,” he laughs as he puts the key in the ignition.

 

 

When he comes into the bakery, he sees Isaac is already hard at work, as usual. Derek pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “I'll do it.”

Isaac jumps at the sound of Derek's voice, obviously trying to hide the fact that he startled him. “What?”

“Go on your date. Take me up on my offer before I take it back,” Derek says, jumping to hostility like he always did.

“You will?” He grins and feels a weight is finally off his shoulders.

“Yeah, I'll take care of the bakery while you're gone. Can't be that hard.”

 


	6. Friday I'm in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone always wants the first date to go well. Will Isaac and Scott's first date be a good one? Or is it a disaster waiting to happen?

Isaac has pulled out every article of clothing from his closet and it's all currently piled on his bed. He stares at the mountain of clothes as if an outfit will just jump out at him. Sadly, it doesn't, so of course he's gotta call Erica. However it's not just for that, she's amazing at talking him off a ledge. For someone who doesn't have children, she certainly has the soothing charm of a mother.

Isaac doesn't bother to say hello. “What if Scott hates me because I look like hell?” He says while scratching his head.

Erica quickly jumps into the conversation and asks, “What? Why would he hate you?”

“Well I've got no idea. I'm just freaking out,” he half whines.

Before Erica speaks, she gives Boyd the evil eye when he motions at her to wrap it up. Sure, they may be having a relaxing bath together at the moment, but when her best friend needs her, she's going to take the call no matter what. “Don't panic. Everything will be fine. Just go casual but not _too_ casual. What's the newest thing you've got?”

Isaac groans. “The pajamas I bought a week ago.”

She is quiet for a few seconds, trying to remember what is in Isaac's wardrobe. “Okay, well you can't go wrong with jeans and that gray button up shirt you've got. And don't over think this, it's just a date. I know he's going to love you.”

“I fucking hope so,” he says and lets out an uneasy laugh. “I've gotta get dressed, so I'll call you later. Thanks, though.”

“Make sure you've got condoms,” she says quickly before hanging up. Isaac doesn't have a chance to reply as he's too busy laughing. He hopes it won't go that far, he can barely get it together for a date. Sleeping with Scott would require an entire day of mental preparation.

 

Earlier that day, Scott had texted Isaac the restaurant's address. He's glad his cab driver knew where it was located, because if Isaac was driving, he would have gotten lost for sure. It's difficult to get around when you don't have a car, but he makes do.

Isaac takes a deep breath before opening the main door. Of course the first person he sees is Scott sitting in the little waiting area. He grins when he sees Isaac and he almost melts right then and there. Scott's entire face lights up when he smiles and Isaac feels a tightening in his chest. It was in that moment that Isaac knows he wants to be the reason for Scott to smile like that from now on.

“Hey, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long,” Isaac says and Scott shakes his head.

“No, don't worry about it. I got here about five minutes ago,” he says and rocks back and forth on his heels. There's a few seconds of uneasy silence until Scott says, “Do, uh,... should we go in now?”

His words snap him out of that uneasiness and he smiles. “Right, of course. After you.”

The hostess leads them to a table near the window and they begin looking through their menus while their waitress brings them their drinks.

“Do you come here a lot?” Isaac asks.

Scott nods. “A really good friend of mine, Kira, is the owner, actually. I wouldn't have invited you here if I wasn't sure it was quality.” And again, there's that smile that is sure to be the death of Isaac. But, oh, what a wonderful way to go.

“She'll probably be out here in a little bit. She can't help herself,” Scott says and he notices how close their hands are. All it would take would be a single movement, Scott's hand drifting forward just an inch and he'd be touching Isaac. In the end, he decides not to. Stiles is sure to chastise him for that later.

Sure enough, just as Scott said, Kira is coming to their table. She's all smiles as she pulls Scott out of his chair and into a bear hug. When she lets him go, she turns her attention to Isaac. Kira introduces herself before Scott has a chance to do it, and gives Isaac such a firm handshake that he's semi amazed at that kind of strength coming from someone of her stature.

“How are you two? Has someone taken your order yet?” She asks.

“Not yet. You've gotta whip your staff into shape,” Scott jokes and Kira gives his shoulder a quick smack.

She turns to Isaac. “Look through your menu, and Scott already knows, but just a quick suggestion, the bibimbap is our best seller. You can't go wrong with bibimbap.”

“Well, bibimbap for both of us?” He asks Scott, who agrees. “I guess if you're gonna listen to anyone, you better listen to the owner, right?” Isaac says to Kira.

“That's right,” she grins. “I gotta say Scott, you sure know how to pick charming boyfriends.” Scott blushes all the way from his forehead down to his neck, but Kira is too busy saying something in Korean to their waitress to notice how Scott's face has turned an embarrassing shade of red. She tells them to not hesitate to ask if they need anything, then disappears into the kitchen, leaving them both to dwell a little bit on the word of the night: boyfriend.

“So,” Isaac starts, because _of course_ he has to. “You've been telling people I'm your boyfriend, huh?” He asks and takes a sip of his soda.

Scott shakes his head and there's panic written all over his face. “I swear I haven't, she's just being-” Scott can't even finish his thought, he can't find the words to explain how Kira is just teasing him. Isaac swears Scott is just a few seconds away from exploding.

“Hey, I was just kidding. I'm sorry, don't freak out,” he says and puts his hand over Scott's. It's a simple gesture that calms him down, and now they're there essentially holding hands. Scott ineffectively tries to hide the grin stretching across his face.

While they wait, they talk about school, Scott's students, the bakery, and families until the waitress carrying their tray of food greets them. She sets down plate after plate at their table. Isaac isn't sure what most of it is, but it all looks and smells delicious. He follows Scott's lead and begins mixing his bibimbap. Scott explains what everything is and he takes a bit from a few bowls, but keeps away from the bowls that have anything red in them, as they're probably much too spicy for Isaac. Scott, on the other hand, takes the kimchi and what looks to be red pepper paste and adds it to his own bowl.

Before Scott takes a bite, he tries to get Isaac to have some of his. “Just a little taste,” he smiles. Damn, there's just no way he can say no to that smile.

Turns out, that was a huge mistake on Isaac's part. That night he found out something about himself: no matter how adventurous he tries to be, he cannot handle anything even remotely spicy whatsoever. His tongue feels as if it's on fire just from a single bite. He downs half of his soda and clears his throat, all while trying his best not to leave fingernail marks on the table from how hard he's clutching it.

“I am so sorry, I didn't think it would be that bad,” Scott says. “I wouldn't be surprised if you walked out on me right now.”

Isaac looks at Scott's face and he can tell he genuinely feels bad and obviously didn't do it with any ill intent. “Yeah, people tend to stay away from singeing other people's mouths. At least on the first date, anyway,” he says and grins, and just like that, Scott's feeling like he's back on top of the world again.

With bellies full, they say goodbye to Kira and step out of the restaurant.

“Are you by any chance up for hearing some music? My best friend is in a band and they've got a gig tonight. We won't be there for long if you don't want to be. We can go see a movie or whatever you feel like doing.”

“No, that sounds great. I'm totally up for it,” Isaac says and hops in Scott's car.

He soon finds out that no, that doesn't actually sound great. They come into the club as one of the bands is in the middle of the last song of their set. They're much too loud and screechy for Isaac's taste. Besides that, the crowd makes Isaac feel even more ancient. He looks around and has the feeling that the average age of the crowd is seventeen years old. Tonight is an “all ages” night and he feels like every high schooler from Beacon Hills is under this roof.

He keeps close to Scott as they weave through the crowd and end up at the bar in the back. As Scott is the one driving, he buys himself a bottled water while Isaac gets a gin and tonic.

As the band finishes and begins taking down their instruments ( _'Thank God,'_ Isaac thinks), from their left comes a man roughly the same height as Scott, and he hugs him. Isaac is finding out that people sure do love to hug Scott.

“This is Stiles, he's my best friend and the one you probably heard whining on the phone a couple of nights ago,” Scott says with a grin on his face.

“Shut up!” Stiles says and oh yeah, that definitely sounds familiar to Isaac. Stiles extends his arm and shakes Isaac's hand. “I'm Stiles, the better looking one out of the both of us,” he says and gestures with his head towards Scott.

Isaac laughs and introduces himself as well. He eyes the tattoos on Stiles' forearms and, jeez, that had to have hurt. “Cool tattoos.”

Stiles looks down at his forearms almost as if he's forgotten that the tattoos were there. He rubs a hand over them and smiles, “Thanks, man.” His eyes narrow as he studies Isaac's face, then nods. “Yeah, you are _way_ hotter than I thought you'd be. Scotty, you did not do him any justice.”

Scott groans and pinches the bridge of his nose, clearly embarrassed. “Don't you have something to do besides being here? Don't let us keep you from your teenage fanbase.”

“Alright, alright,” he says and puts his hands up in defeat. “We're on in a bit anyway. See ya.” Stiles says and leaves with a trail of girls with phones in hand wanting to take a picture with him. He would have never guessed that Stiles was semi-famous.

As if on cue, a giggly teenage girl runs into Isaac, laughs, and walks away without bothering to apologize. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if in her moment of clumsiness she hadn't spilled his drink all over him. Except she had. While he's on a date. With Scott.

He's about to unleash a string of curses that would make every person within a five mile radius blush. That is until he looks at Scott. He's got his hand over his mouth, obviously trying not to laugh, then he gives Isaac an apologetic look.

Isaac rolls his eyes and smiles. “It's okay, you can laugh.”

Scott grins and shakes his head. “No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. C'mon,” Scott says and grabs his hand. Isaac's heart skips a beat and really, at this point he doesn't care where he's taking him. If he sees that girl again, Isaac is going to make sure to thank her for being careless.

Stiles' band has started playing but the music is muffled inside the bathroom, which he's thankful for. This night was hellbent on making Isaac feel like an out of touch senior citizen. He finds it interesting how Scott, a second grade teacher, can feel normal and not out of place in a club like this.

“He's gonna be pissed I missed his grand entrance,” Scott laughs as he pulls napkins out of the dispenser by the sink.

“Just lay the blame on me, I don't mind.”

“Shut up,” Scott says playfully. He dabs the napkins over Isaac's shirt, and without really thinking about it, he places his other hand on Isaac's hip. The movement over his belly is getting slower as Scott looks up at him. As it's happening, Scott isn't sure if he should do it.

On the other hand, Isaac knows it's going to happen, he can almost feel as if time has slowed down to a crawl, yet he can't prepare for it. Then, Scott grabs his shirt, pulling Isaac down and kisses him. It doesn't matter that their first kiss was in a filthy, disgusting restroom, all Isaac cares about is Scott, and kissing Scott, and how he can make this kiss last forever.

A woman walks in and giggles, obviously embarrassed to have interrupted a private moment, which causes them to break apart. When they do, Scott is blushing fiercely and rubs the back of his neck.

“We should, uh, g-go back out there,” he stutters and points with his thumb in the general direction of the door. “You, I mean, your shirt seems dry. And, uh, Stiles'll be looking for us,” he tells Isaac and he can't stop smiling as he says it.

He agrees and Scott threads his fingers through Isaac's, leading him out and back into the crowd again.

Stiles' band wasn't unbearable like the previous one, but perhaps he was just being lenient because Stiles was Scott's best friend. And because he's so lost on cloud nine that an earthquake could strike at that very moment, and he wouldn't notice it as he's still thinking about Scott's lips.

 

At the end of their date, Scott insists on taking Isaac home instead of him taking a cab. If he was being honest, Isaac didn't want the date to end just yet. Besides, he was hoping for at least one more kiss.

When he pulls into their apartment complex, Scott actually gets out and walks Isaac to the door which he finds terribly adorable.

“I had a really good time tonight, despite getting wet,” Isaac says and points at his shirt.

Perhaps a bit of Stiles' immature sense of humor has rubbed off on Scott who can't stop the loud laugh he lets out. Isaac panics because he doesn't want the elderly couple who live across the hall to lodge another noise complaint against him and Derek. He quickly shushes Scott and puts a hand over his mouth.

“Touchy neighbors,” he says and points to the door behind them.

“Sorry,” Scott whispers through his fingers.

He realizes that they're so close again, but Isaac removes his hand off Scott's face and takes a step back. In a quick move, Scott kisses Isaac on the cheek, and when he pulls away, he's got the cutest smile on his face. Isaac can actually feel himself falling for him even harder. Without giving it much thought, Isaac leans in and kisses him properly, bringing Scott's body close to his. He brings a hand up to Scott's face, caressing his jaw. Scott deepens the kiss a bit, but pulls back before it can go any further, Stiles' words echoing in his head. _“Don't do too much too soon. Leave him wanting more!”_

Scott clears his throat and licks his lips. “I should let you go now. It's late.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Isaac says and grins.

“I'll see you around,” Scott says and leaves, but not before giving Isaac another quick kiss.

Isaac lies on his bed and closes his eyes, he's absolutely giddy just thinking of how Scott's lips felt against his. His cell phone beeps, alerting Isaac he's got a new text message.

_Scott, 12:44 A.M.:_

_Hey how was your night? Mine was good. I had a date with this really great guy. Nice, tall, and ridiculously hot. If you call me tomorrow, I'd be happy to tell you all about it._

Isaac bites his lip and lets out a groan that turns into a laugh. Scott is slowly making Isaac turn into a lovestruck teenager.

 

In the morning rush to get to work, Derek takes a sip of his coffee and asks, “How did it go last night?”

Isaac takes a bite of toast and sighs. “My ears are ringing, I almost got third degree burns in my mouth, and someone spilled my drink right on my shirt.”

“Shit,” he laughs, “that bad, huh?”

Isaac smiles. “It was fantastic.”


End file.
